


Gift

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic finds a photo of Lucas and pokes some innocent fun at him
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Gift

“You are so cute”Vic laughed when she found a photo of Lucas as a child 

“Go ahead make fun fun of me”Lucas replies 

“The cutest cowboy I’ve ever seen”Vic smiles at the vision in her head 

“I’m not laughing at you the way you’re laughing at me”Lucas pouted 

“You know I love you”Vic stares at him

“So who came up with the idea of making you wear a sparkly pink cowboy hat?”Vic questioned amusedly 

“Jennifer’s idea”Lucas admitted 

“Well it looks good on you”Vic says 

“My sister made that hat all by herself”Lucas replied 

“It’s a pretty sweet gift”Vic answers

“Thanks for that vote of confidence Eggy”Lucas replies 

“I’m always in your corner”Vic says gently


End file.
